Terran Confederation A-17/M Broadsword Executioner Heavy Bomber
Name: A-17/M Broadsword Executioner Craft: Camelot Industries A-17/M Broadsword Executioner Type: Fighter/Bomber Scale: capital Length: 36 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 6.3 metric tons Consumables: 26 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 3D+1 Shields: 1D+2 Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Civilian Grade Tachyon Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 4D *'2 Civilian Grade Plasma Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 5D+1 *'3 Dual Civilian Grade Neutron Guns' : Fire Arc: 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 3D+2 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoint Banks' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1/2/8 Atmosphere Range: 10-100/200/800m Ammo: 20 Standard Dumb Fire (DF) Missiles per bank Damage: 7D+1 *'2 Light Ordnance Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-4/8/28 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/800/2,800m Ammo: 5 Long Range Heat Seeker (LRHS) Missiles per tube Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/700/1,300m Strength: 4D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: Camelot Industry's CF-131 Broadsword is one of the Terran Confederation's most successful spacecraft designs; Broadswords served on and off from 2633 to 2701--across multiple wars and for several different factions. The bombers were originally designed during the Pilgrim War to support the Grand Fleet's invasion of the Pilgrim Alliance. Early CF-131 Broadswords served as massed missile platforms and strategic ship-to-planet bombers. With the advent of the Kilrathi war and the development of the torpedo, Broadswords changed to fit the times. In 2648 all current model Broadswords were outfitted to carry two antimatter torpedoes. That number would eventually double, by 2664, and then double again, by 2701. Broadswords became the Confederation's heaviest anti-capship bomber for the middle portion of the war; Broadswords flying off the Tiger's Claw, Concordia and elsewhere achieved great success in dangerous torpedo runs. After the end of the Kilrathi War, the Confederation relegated Broadswords to reserve wings and boneyards. Zachary Banfield's Guild maintained two squadrons of Broadswords which were used to attack the FRLS Mjollnir and destroy the FRLS Sindri. The Landreich themselves operated a number of Broadswords during the Kilrathi War, fielding them during the Battle of Hell Hole. The Union of Border Worlds operated a number of Broadswords during their aborted war with the Terran Confederation. Admiral Tolwyn was, at one point, captured by a stripped patrol Broadsword as he attempted to flee the Peleus System. But the Nephilim invasion of 2681 reactivated Broadsword squadrons - and proved that they were incredibly effective against the new foe. Production of Broadswords resumed, with modernized variants like the Executor, Warpig and later Behemoth rolling off the assembly lines. In the post-Nephilim War world, surplus Broadswords are a common sight on the volatile Terran-Kilrathi frontier. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: A-17 Broadsword *Wing Commander Information Center: A-17 Broadsword *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 316) *thedemonapostle